More Than Joke
by shootingstar97
Summary: "Would you kiss me if I asked you to?" Those words shocked Gai, he never expected to see Luka saying something like that to him. He shivered a little bit while his cheeks became with a bright side of red. Luka/Gai. One-shot.


_**Hi everyone! Finally I'm writting a Gokaiger fic! I really wanted a lot to write about my Gokaiger OTP 33 but I also wanted to write a bigger fanfic with everyone in it, maybe later :3**_

 _ **Well, first of all I wanted to answer a review made in my last Shinkenger fic, it was made Aka-Baka Hoshi. That made me really happy. I hope you were seeing this. Well, you said you would like to see more one-shots and you will see, I made one Ninninger one-shot in my Ao3 (my user is the same here) now I made this one, I also are making another Shinkenger one-shot, I'm having a little trouble with this one but I'm writting. I have a stupid habit of drop writting because of lack of ideas but writting is fun, I'll do my best to not drop writting now.**_

 _ **Well, I hope you like this fic! And, you know, I don't own anything :3**_

* * *

GokaiGalleon was unusually quiet, since only three people were aboard. Marvelous and Joe were out to buy some food while Gai didn't say where he went. Luka was counting her money, and nobody wanted to bother her when she's doing that, Don was occupied with is computer and Ahim was with her cup of tea. Nobody have any reason to talk with each other, so the silence remained in the place for a while.

"Hi guys!" Gai, the only who could manage to break that silence arrived. Everyone surprised his enthusiasm. They became used with his happy-go-lucky way of live, but he was too happy. Obviously something happened.

"You are so happy today. Did you meet one of our senpais?" Don asked, with his attention still on his computer.

"Not this. Actually, a friend of mine are going to marry and invited me. I'm so happy!" He answered with a big enthusiasm.

"How amazing! I'm happy for your friend." Ahim said, with a smile. "I love marriages!"

"I also love marriages." Gai smiled, with his enthusiastic voice tone changing to a normal. "I think you will make a great bride in the future, Ahim-san." Luka stoped to count her money to pay attention to the conversation, something she rarely do.

"I also think you will make a great groom in the future, Gai-san." Ahim smiled. "That reminded our fake marriage. It was funny. You carried me an-"

"Do you kissed Ahim?" An angry Luka interrupted Ahim going straight do Gai. She didn't even gave time to him explain the marriage situation. "What I said was just a joke. I didn't actually said to you to do that" She slapped him in the face before going away, he couldn't say any word in his defense, neither Ahim could defend him. But he didn't want to lose his relationship with Luka, he would do anything to make her listen him. So he followed her.

"I hope they get well." Ahim said to Don with her calm tone of voice. Don just nodded, that scene was too scary to him.

Luka was sitting in the ground close to GokaiGalleon, wind was in her body. She was feeling a mix of rage, sadness and guilty. She shouldn't give that idea to him, but if they actually love each other, that will happen sooner or later. She never liked them being romantically close. At first she didn't want because Ahim was a good person to her and she needed someone better than Gai, who was nothing than such an annoying guy. To her, he didn't deserve Ahim. But later that wasn't the only problem. Luka noticed that Gai wasn't so annoying as she thought he was. Obviously that he got over excited talking about Sentai which she doesn't care at all but he is actually a good guy. He does his best do help someone, he listens carefully what someone have to say. Many things about him make Luka actually like him, in a way she never liked anyone else, so she obviously got jealous seeing or ever thinking about Gai romantically envolved with someone else.

But she also have regrets. she didn't want everything to end like this. If she had the power of come back in time she probably wouldn't slap Gai in the face like she did. She ruined everything. She ruined their friendship. They probably will never talk with each other again, she didn't want that to happen.

"Luka-san!" She could hear Gai's voice calling her, much by her suprise. She turned and could see him running to her, he reaches, panting hard. "Please, listen to my explanation."

She finally noticed that she slapped him without an explanation, she should have trusted him more. But he went back. "Okay. Explain." Her voice was cold, even though inside she was feeling guilty.

"Luka-san. I didn't kissed Ahim that day. I swear." She got up to see Gai, his look was serious, he was saying the truth. "But I tried to."

"You perverted. I said I was just joking." She became angry again and tried to him while he was trying to calm her down.

"Calm down Luka-san! I did that because Ahim-san asked me to do, not you."

"She asked you to do?"

"Yes. I think that was part of her plan. Or that monster wouldn't think we are a married couple." He smiled, while Luka sighed relieved. "I'm sorry Luka-san. I know you don't think Ahim-san deserve someone like me, but I don't think she likes me in a romantic way, neither me."

"I'm the one who should to apologize. I slapped you even without you explain anything. I'm really, really sorry!" Gai was shocked seeing that Luka rarely apologizes, but he smiled at her before leaving. "Gai wait! I need to ask something."

"Whats wrong, Luka-san?"

"Would you kiss me if I asked you to?" Those words shocked Gai, he never expected to see Luka saying something like that to him. He shivered a little bit while his cheeks became with a bright side of red.

"O-of course I would d-do." His voice failed while his face became even more red.

"Then do it. Now." She gave a smile and closed her eyes. He became close to her, a little awkwardly, their lips became closer each second. When their lips where about to met, Luka smiled. "I was just kidding."

Luka was about to leave when she was stopped by Gai, who grabbed her hands. "You may be just kidding, but I'm really serious." There was passion is his look, something she never saw before.

But she couldn't look at him for many time. Gai's hands went to Luka's waist in order to pull her and kiss her. She was surprised and happy at same time. She wanted that more than anything but didn't know if Gai had any romantic feelings for her. That kiss showed that he did have, that she doesn't have to fear anything.

She never was so happy in years.


End file.
